


Warmth

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Multi, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold nights are Gavin’s favourites, when his boys all appreciate the extra warmth his wings give. It hasn’t been a cold night in nearly a month, however, and he’s quickly getting more frustrated with his wings as his boys seem to neglect him because of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It was a warm night.

Sure, back in England, Gavin would’ve given anything to experience a night where he didn’t have to wrap up in five different blankets next to the heater. However, after moving to the more wonderfully warmer Austin and meeting five other men he had totally fallen in love with and now shared a house with, the warmer nights _sucked_.

This was due to the feathery lyre bird wings sticking out of his back and becoming quite bothersome while they all cuddled in the same bed, too big and awkward for Gavin to sleep anywhere except at the end of the bed , where his wings could dangle off the edge and rest on the floor. The guys didn’t really like much contact in the warmer nights, each body radiating enough heat to be just a little bit uncomfortable, so any extra contact became unwelcome (especially since the ceiling fan had faulted and stopped working recently).

Still, it was a little hard not to have some sort of contact. Gavin slung his arm over Ray’s waist, who had his legs entangled with Michael, who in turn rested his head against Jack’s chest who had snuggled up with Geoff, who had Ryan’s legs entangled with his own.

The colder nights were Gavin’s favourite. He was forced into the middle (or as middle as he could get) and made to lie on his stomach, right over the crevice created by the two king beds being pushed together. His wings stretched over his boy’s bodies, acting as an extra warm blanket which they all strongly appreciated, and if they appreciated his wings, then Gavin did too.

However, it hadn’t been a cold night in nearly a month now, and Gavin was only getting more frustrated with his wings. They had been bound for longer than normal that day, meaning they felt painful and sore and refused to stop damn twitching when he finally released them.  
  
He had asked Jack to help him preen some of the disheveled feathers, as he knew Jack usually loved to do it, but Jack had recently begun to hesitate whenever Gavin asked and the excitement which was usually there had faded, so Gavin just accepted that everyone was getting tired of his wings and frustrated with them.

So he had messily and quickly preened by himself, but he could still feel the misplaced ones and he itched to try and fix them, but knowing him it’d cause more of a disaster somehow if he attempted to even try. So he left them untouched, slowly going insane as each twitch just made the dishevelled feathers more painfully obvious.

Jack fell asleep first, his snores cutting through the silence the others couldn’t bring themselves to disturb. Usually, Gavin was lulled asleep by Jack’s content snoring, but he just couldn’t rest his eyes while his mind kept throwing horrible thoughts at him and his damn wings just would not stop twitching.

Michael’s breath eventually evened out, closely followed by Geoff’s low snores. Gavin had never really lasted this long awake, so he was curious to find out who would fall asleep last of the remaining two. Ryan and Ray seemed to battle it out for a while, but Ray’s breathing had evened out in sleep.

Ryan was clearly having one of his sleepless nights. Gavin was sure they had been laying there for over an hour, and still Ryan showed no sign of falling asleep and neither was himself. Gavin heard movement on the far side of the bed and knew it was Ryan moving to get up. The other boys had commented before how they had seen Ryan sitting on his laptop or reading in the lounge room when they got up for a drink or the toilet late in the night.

Ryan getting up was no surprise, but Gavin did surprise Ryan as he turned his head to follow the man who was near the doorframe. Ryan had locked eyes with his, confusion crossing his features before he gestured for Gavin to get up. Slowly, Gavin did so, carefully removing his arm from Ray’s waist and making sure not to disturb the younger man. Satisfied he hadn’t woken anyone, he carefully got up from the bed (and for once was quite glad he was on the end) and made his way to where Ryan waited at the doorframe.

It was quite dark, the only source of light coming from the slightly ajar toilet door. It didn’t really do much, and Gavin didn’t really trust himself to not be clumsy and bump into something and possibly wake the boys, so his hand searched for Ryan’s as they began to shuffle out the room.

The man glanced back at Gavin briefly, but he took the hand anyway and lead him to the couch in the lounge room without bumping into anything. Ryan sat down on the couch, pulling Gavin down who curled into his side.

They stayed like that for a while, with Gavin extremely happy about the contact. The room was a lot less hot than the bedroom, which meant that Ryan didn’t push him away because it was uncomfortable. However, Gavin’s mind refused to rest, so he buried his head in Ryan’s thin shirt, clutching it tightly as the man above him rubbed circles on his back.

Gavin wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but once Ryan seemed to realize the Brit beneath him wasn’t going to sleep, he spoke up.

"What’s up?" He asked softly, but his voice was still loud in the silence. Gavin considered telling him, how he felt like he was being neglected because of the stupid feathers sticking out of his back. How he was getting frustrated with them because everyone else seemingly was.

But it sounded so stupid and childish, and what if Ryan confirmed it? What if Ryan totally neglected him? There was no way he could handle that, could even handle a chance that Ryan would confirm his worries.

So he kept quiet, shaking his head in Ryan’s chest as a signal he didn’t want to talk.

Ryan didn’t say anything after that, but he kept rubbing the circles soothingly on his back. Eventually, Gavin’s mind finally shut up and he fell asleep with his head buried in Ryan’s shirt.

He woke up to snickers.

He pulled away from the pillow he had suffocated himself with - no, wait, that was Ryan’s shirt. Memories flooded back of cuddling with the man, and he was reluctant to pull away, hesitating as he moved his head back. Sure, it was selfish, but he wanted to savour the contact for as long as he could.

"Come on Gav, Ryan has to be hot as dicks under your feathery as fuck blanket."

And immediately, all the insecurities were back as he felt his wings that had extended and draped over Ryan’s legs in his sleep. He looked up guilty at Ryan, who had his eyes locked with the tattoed man across the room. He immediately pulled his wings back behind him, all ideas of contact forgotten as he profusely apologised for cuddling, and he knew it was a warm night and _god he was sorry about the wings he really just couldn’t control them and god he was so sorry he didn’t mean to -_

He was cut off as Ryan grabbed his wrist, looking him in the eyes and shaking his head. “It’s fine, Gavin. If I did mind, you’d be on the floor.”

It was a small comfort at least, but the guilt had already taken over. He looked at Geoff, who was grinning cheekily and raised the phone that was in his hand.

That asshole had taken a photo. _Great_ , his nuisance of a wings would be shown to everyone and they’d all just look at him with annoyance because it was just proof that he couldn’t control them and they’d all hate him and he’d have to sleep on his own on the couch or something.

The thought made his stomach drop, and he was immediately rushing over to Geoff and telling him to _immediately delete that photo, he couldn’t have everyone seeing it, please Geoff just delete it-_

Once again, his ramblings were cut off. “Sorry buddy, but everyone is going to see this and it’s staying on my phone forever. So, what do you want for breakfast? Jack is making it this morning, once he gets his ass out of bed. Pretty sure Michael has him trapped for now though.”

Gavin just shook his head, feeling sick in his stomach and promising he’d get toast or something later. He missed the confused and worried glances of the gents as he excused himself to go find something.

It was a Sunday, and Gavin loved the lazy Sundays where he could just lay around with his boys and no one was really bothered by his wings that he didn’t bind. But clearly they were getting annoyed, and Gavin didn’t want to give them any more excuses to hate his wings. He took a shower, letting the warm water run down his body as an attempt to clear his head.

He looked at his wings in the foggy mirror after finishing his shower, contemplating if he could let them dry naturally as he usually did or if he could get away with using the blow dryer to dry them instead, which he rarely ever did.

Drying naturally would take too long and would require leaving his wings out, so he figured that the blow dryer was the way to go. It took him about half an hour, but he knew none of the other boys would wake until another hour or so and there was always the other bathroom they could use. Once he was satisfied they were dry enough, he figured it was better to just bind them down while he was still in the bathroom. So he found the spare bind in the cupboard and wrapped his wings around his torso before pinning them down.

It was definitely uncomfortable and his feathers were still a little wet, but Gavin figured it was better than seeing his boys reject him because he left the feathery appendages out. He cursed under his breath once he realized he didn’t have a shirt, all his good normal shirts that didn’t have holes in the back for his wings were in the drawers in the main bedroom. Hell, he forgot to bring in any fresh clothes.

He wrapped a towel around his lower body, finding it a bit weird to just walk around with his privates exposed. He snuck into the main bedroom which was still in darkness, feeling his way around for the drawers that contained his clothes. Once he found them, he cautiously opened the drawer he wanted and pulled out a random shirt and prayed it was his own, then searched for a fresh pair of boxers.

He was disturbed in his search by movement on the bed, and he turned to see Ray staring sleepily at him. Gavin waved at the younger man, then resumed in his search for some boxers. Once he finally found a fresh pair, he walked out but was stopped at the doorframe as someone gripped his wrist.

It was Ray, his glasses on his face and making his stare more obvious. His gaze looked down to Gavin’s chest and confusion crossed his features, but Gavin quickly hushed any questions by kissing him. It did the trick, and Ray’s stare of confusion turned into something more along the lines of happiness, and Gavin quickly snuck out and locked himself in the spare room to change before Ray could come back to his senses.

  
The binding made it uncomfortable to put his clothes on, but he managed and made his way to the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the dining table and sipped at his mug until he felt hands drape around his neck. He turned his head to see Ray staring down at him, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Morning, asshole." Ray greeted, and Gavin just grinned back in the same cheeky manner. "Where’s Geoff?" The man looking down at him asked, and Gavin just shrugged. Bitter thoughts crossed his mind before he could stop them. Of course, Ray only came to him to ask for someone else.

"Cuddling with Ryan, probably." Gavin answered, adjusting his head to look back down at his mug. If Ray didn’t want to speak to him, then there was no reason for him to look at Ray. God, he sounded so childish, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Ray seemed to hesitate, but his hands slipped from Gavin’s neck and Gavin could hear the soft padding of his feet walk away and into the room where he assumed Geoff and Ryan were. His coffee wasn’t as appetising anymore, and he tipped the remaining contents down in the sink. It was about 8am, which left plenty of time to do pretty much anything.

So of course, Gavin settled on doing nothing. He sat on his phone and scrolled through pointless Youtube videos until Jack and Michael walked out sleepily. Gavin greeted them good morning, but his attention was focused on his phone pretty quickly.

Breakfast was served almost half an hour later, later than normal due to Geoff constantly changing his mind about how he wanted his eggs cooked. Gavin had just waved Jack off when he asked about his own eggs, not feeling all that hungry.

Gavin was dragged onto the couch by Michael, whose tail flickered angrily when Gavin had declined the offer to sit with them at first. He couldn’t really decline by the second time, the feline grabbing his phone and throwing it on the couch, forcing Gavin to come sit with them.

Sitting was definitely uncomfortable. Any pressure against his back, sides or stomach where his wings were binded released a dull throbbing pain in that area. So he sat a little further away from the guys as they watched some morning breakfast show.

Gavin had just stolen a piece of Ryan’s bacon when he was asked about his wings by Jack.  
  


"Gav, why are your wings binded? It’s Sunday, remember?" He sounded worried, but Gavin figured that was more for show or something. He knew the man had to feel secretly relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with all the feathers.

"Yeah, course I know. Just don’t feel like dealing with them today, I guess." He replied, awkwardly shifting under all the confused gazes. They were probably just confused about why it had taken so long for him to cover them up, he reasoned with himself. They couldn’t be concerned, they hated his wings, and so did he. It was just better to pretend they didn’t exist.

And it worked for a while. They talked and laughed and joked about upcoming games and the usual things they all enjoyed. It had worked, right until Michael had pounced onto Gavin and pinned him down halfway during a playful argument about something stupid. He couldn’t stop the wince as the dull throbbing turned into a sharp pain that laced down his back, and Michael immediately jumped back and was asking if he was okay, if he hurt him.

Gavin just played it off, joking that Michael should cut his nails more often because he nicked him. That started another playful argument between the two, but Gavin couldn’t ignore the way the pain down his back had worryingly increased. He eventually excused himself, walking into the laundry and going through the door that lead to their backyard.

He sat on the limestone half-wall, unseen from any window inside. He took his shirt off carefully, trying to avoid more spikes of pain. He unwrapped the binder, his wings slowly uncurling. They felt stiff and sore, and Gavin knew he definitely had to preen them because the disheveled feathers were going to become painful to deal with if he left them any later.

It took a fair bit of time, but eventually his wings could extend to their full length. It felt like stretching out sore muscles that were ridicously stiff and littered with bruises. Once they were extended, however, the pain in his back dulled a little and the sun thankfully kept him warm from the morning chill.

He began to deal with his feathers after his wings felt a little better, running his hands through the feathers and fixing any out of place. He couldn’t reach them all, however, which was extremely frustrating because that meant he had to go ask someone else to do it.

Michael was a little worrying with his claws and refused to even touch Gavin’s wings, too scared he would injure or cut them. Ray was alright, but he didn’t really do it properly and sort of just rushed over it like he had better things to do (which he probably did, because even Gavin didn’t want to deal with his wings.) Geoff was definitely one of the best, but he barely had the time to do it and Gavin didn’t really want to drag him away from any activities. Ryan was the same. Jack was definitely his favourite, as the man usually loved to do it and was gentle and always did it perfectly.

Well, he used to love it. Gavin didn’t feel like dragging him out either, so he sucked it up and just resigned himself to the fact he wasn’t going to be able to fix the unreachable disheveled feathers for a while.

Having his wings out was nice, and the idea of binding was definitely not appealing. So he decided to stay outside for as long as he could, finding a shirt on the clothes line that was customed to allow him to have his wings out whilst wearing it. He had his phone, so he entertained himself on that until he heard the laundry door open.

In a panic, he quickly flew up to the roof, (and god, he hadn’t flown for a while) sitting up there and peering over the edge of the gutter to see Jack walk out. The man looked at the discarded shirt and bind on the limestone wall, then immediately looked up and caught Gavin’s eyes.

"Gav? What are you doing up there?" Jack asked, his head tilting slightly and Gavin panicked even more- his wings were out and Jack was going to be pissed because of it, he should’ve just dealt with the pain because now Jack was going to be mad and he didn’t think he could deal with it.  

Jack must’ve sensed the panic and threw his hands up in surrender, speaking softly.

"Hey, easy. I just want you to come down, alright? _Before_ you do something stupid and hurt yourself.” Jack sounded honest, but Gavin figured he mustn’t have seen his wings because he had already done the stupid thing by letting them out.

"Come on, the other boys will get worried if I take too long."

Right, because Gavin taking too long is fine, but everyone is suddenly worried when Jack leaves for a short while.

Still, if he just showed Jack then it’d be alright, _right?_ He could get the confirmation that his wings were unwanted from only one person instead of having to face all five of them. One of his boys confirming that he wasn’t wanted would shatter him enough, there was no need to go through five times that pain.

Carefully, he jumped down from the roof, his wings lazily draped behind him. They curled around him defensively as soon as Jack took a step towards him, which made Jack appear… Hurt? _Probably because his wings were out… Right._

"Why were your wings binded, Gavin? It was clear you were uncomfortable and in pain." Jack folded his arms, his voice having that " _don’t play bullshit with me_ " tone, but also laced strongly with concern.

Gavin’s throat closed up, and any words that could’ve made it past his lips were jammed in his throat. Jack put his hands back up, moving carefully towards Gavin. Gavin allowed him to until the man was eventually practically right ontop of him. Gavin kept his gaze to the ground, afraid to look up and see some emotion he didn’t want to see in the man’s face, like disgust or something similar, but Jack forced his gaze up by pushing his chin up.

And he kissed him.

It wasn’t angry or hurtful, it was compassionate and gentleness that made kissing Jack one of the most wonderful things in the world. He quickly relaxed, kissing back in desperation because god, he needed this. He needed Jack more than anything, his hands tightly gripping the man’s shirt and kissing him for as he could before his lungs screamed for air.

He buried his head in Jack’s neck as he regained his breath, still keeping the tight grip on the shirt. Jack couldn’t leave him. None of them could leave him because Gavin would just be too broken to live without any of them. Jack eventually gripped Gavin’s arms and pushed him back a little to look at him, concern written all over his features.

"Gavin, _please,_ tell me what’s up with you.” The man pleaded, and Gavin could no longer hold his words back at hearing the desperate words.

"I’m… I don’t… I don’t want them anymore, Jack." He whispered, unable to make his voice go any louder. Thank god for their heightened senses, because Jack picked up on it clearly which meant Gavin wouldn’t have to repeat his words.

"Who? The boys?" Jack asked, and Gavin shook his head frantically in a ‘no’, because god _no_ , he needed his boys.

He didn’t trust his words though, so he just decided to demonstrate. He flexed his wings forward and stared pointedly at them, then back at Jack who’s face softened and only replied with a soft _"Oh_.”

Gavin just nodded, hands going slack on the shirt and his gaze returned to the ground as he waited for the confirmation that the man didn’t want them there either. That they were useless and annoying and that he wanted them gone because they were ruining everything.

"Oh Gavin, _why_?” The sad words made Gavin look up in shock, confused as that was definitely not what he had expected Jack to say. “Gavin, your wings are… They’re part of you.”

"I know," Gavin bitterly replied, stretching them behind him.

"No, god, Gavin no. I mean that in a good way. They’re absolutely wonderful, and I love you with or without them. They’re a part of you, which means I love them as well."

Before Jack could continue, Gavin cut in. “Then why do you hate looking at them?” His voice broke, and Gavin hated himself for it because he was meant to be strong, damnit. He knew what was coming, and still he acted weak.

"Hate them? I never… _Oh._ I see. You think I don’t want to help you preen them. God Gavin, you’re so wrong. I love helping you, I love helping you with your wings. But the other boys told me they were jealous that I got to do it so often… So I backed off a little to allow them to do it. But then you stopped asking me altogether, or any of the other boys, so I figured you wanted to do it yourself. Jesus Christ Gavin, I love your wings like every other part of you. They’re magnificent and I got so upset when you stopped asking me to help, Gav.”

Gavin looked back down, hands now tightly bunching his own shirt. “Really?” He asked, doubtful that Jack truly didn’t hate his wings.

"Really. I promise."

Gavin just nodded, unable to form words. He scrunched his eyes as tightly as his hands as he felt them water up, refusing to cry. _God, he couldn’t cry._

"Promise me you won’t bind them unless you really need to. Please, Gav. We were all worried as to why you had them hidden. We love your wings."

"But they’re so… Annoying and useless. There’s…. They’re…" Gavin fumbled for his words, but was cut off anyway.

"They’re wonderful, you prick. And you better begin to believe it."

Gavin wiped furiously at his eyes, nodding slightly. Well, Jack didn’t hate his wings, it seemed.

Doubt still clouded his mind, however, and he had to ask the burning question that was in his mind.

"You… You all still love me, right?"

Jack laughed, and panic flared up in Gavin’s chest because seriously, why the heck was the man laughing? Was it all some joke? Was the fact that Jack no longer loved Gavin just so plainly obvious that he was laughing because Gavin was only catching on now?

"Of course, you British idiot."

Jack kissed him again, and the longer they kissed the more doubt faded from Gavin’s mind. Of course Jack loved him, there was no way someone would kiss someone so passionately without at least loving them a tiny bit. Gavin melted into the embrace, all thoughts of time (or any sort of thought, really) disappearing and the only thing that mattered was that Jack loved him and was kissing him (and _god,_ he was too good at it) and didn’t mind his wings.

All too soon for Gavin’s liking, Jack was pulling back.

"If you want, I’ll help with your wings." Jack offered, and Gavin’s smile stretched across his face as he frantically nodded his head. God yes, he wanted Jack to.

Gavin grabbed the discarded shirt and bind once they eventually separated, but Jack quickly took it off him and refused to let Gavin anywhere near the bind, explaining that there was no way in hell Gavin was even going to see the thing unless he desperately needed it for something direly important.

Gavin finally let him keep it, but it took a bit more convincing (meaning kissing) from Jack for Gavin to step inside without covering his wings. He had one man of the five confirm he was fine with his wings, but he still was unsure about the other four. _What if they didn’t want his wings out? What if they preferred them binded and out of the way?_ Jack eventually did convince him they’d be alright, and promised he’d defend him if something did arise.

Gavin made his way to the lounge room, where Michael and Ray sat with their legs draped over each other and versing in Halo. Usually on Sundays, they would all be on the couch together and taking turns to verse on another. Gavin and Jack had been outside, so it left Ryan and Geoff being mysteriously missing.

"Where’s Geoff and Ryan?" Jack asked, seeming to pick up what Gavin was thinking.

"Oh, they went to the store for something. Dunno what for, probably some milk or somethin’." Ray answered from the couch, throwing them a quick glance and then somehow still successfully managing to kill Michael’s character who had attempted to sneak up on him. Michael cursed loudly, doing his best to kick Ray but somehow managing to nearly fall of the couch in his attempt.

Jack grabbed Gavin’s hand and lead him to the other end of the couch, as far away as they could be from Ray and Michael. Gavin sat on the floor while Jack made himself comfortable on the couch. He extended his wings to their full expansion to stretch them out, only just barely missing Ray and Michael’s feet, then brought them back in to be lazily resting behind him so Jack could adjust them to wherever he needed them to be.

Jack’s fingers were seriously magic. He seemed to have a sense for the areas that Gavin couldn’t reach, as he was immediately working on it and fixing all the misplaced feathers. His mind gave him some unsettling thoughts that nearly made him shy away from the touch, like “he probably has better things to do, he’s just doing it because he feels like he has to, he doesn’t enjoy it”. But it just felt so nice and Gavin couldn’t bring himself to shy away, especially as the aches in his back began to disappear as the feathers were fixed back into proper position.

He sat there in content, a low humming in his throat (which was definitely _not_ cooing, no matter how much the boys tried to say it was.) At one point, his eyes closed and he was pretty sure he fell asleep as Jack continued to work.

He woke up in someone’s arms.

Now sure, that might usually be quite romantic and certainly wasn’t odd considering Gavin usually jumped into his boy’s arms whenever he felt like it, but Gavin certainly hadn’t jumped into anyone’s arms and this person was carrying him with gentleness- usually if he woke up in someone’s arms, it usually meant he was about to be thrown into the pool by someone and that someone never carried him gently.

Gavin tried to figure out where the person was carrying him to by judging the turns and lengths of steps they took, but it was futile. He considered just opening his eyes and looking, but figured that if the person noticed that he had woken they might stop and put him down and Gavin decided he was going to be a little selfish and pretend to be asleep for as long as he could because the feeling of being carried gently was definitely more than pleasant.

He was eventually put down on a bed, but it was unfamiliar and the mattress was a little harder than either of the two beds they all shared, so he figured it was probably the spare room bed. The person who had carried him adjusted him more onto his side so his wings were a lot more comfortable. They seemed to hover above him for a bit, but they soon walked out and closed the door.

Not long after they left, Gavin fell back asleep.

This time, he woke up alone. His mouth had that horrible taste that he only got after a nap or a long sleep, so he figured it was probably best to go brush his teeth before anything. So he went and did exactly that, realising at some point that the house was unusually quiet.

On Sundays, it was never quiet. The TV would usually be on, the boys would all either talking or shouting when they played a game. Immediately, he was worried. _Did they go out and not tell him? Did they leave him alone?_

He searched around the house, including the kitchen, dining area, lounge room and the front room. Finally, he checked the main bedroom.  
  


"Why is it so bloody _cold_?!” He shrieked, the ridiculously chilly air hitting the bare skin on his arms, legs and face as soon as he opened the door. The five boys were all sprawled on the bed in winter-like clothing, grinning at him.

To say the situation was confusing was definitely an understatement. The chill, he noted, was coming from the two new fans that were blowing right onto the beds, and the apparently newly-fixed ceiling fan. But there was no reason for them to be on the high level that they were on. Seriously, what _were_ they doing, creating a winter wonderland?

"Come here asshole, we’re cold." Geoff spoke up from the middle, and Gavin realized they only had a thin sheet covering them.

"I wonder why." Gavin replied dryly, but still took a step towards the bed. Jesus, he really needed a jumper or something.

"Because we miss the cold nights. Now get your ass on the bed." Michael chimed in, and that’s when Gavin noticed the gap in the middle of the bed between Geoff and Michael. Ryan was on one end with Jack next to him. Geoff was in the middle, and then there was a gap between him and Michael with Ray on the end.

Gavin took another uncertain step, his mind going crazy once again. _Did his boys do this all for him? Did they really go out and buy some fans and risk a higher electricity bill just so they could lay under his wings?_

Doubt completely fled from his heart and mind as Geoff sighed in fake annoyance and grabbed Gavin’s wrist and pulled him down onto the bed in the gap.

Gavin happily stretched his wings over his boys, grinning stupidly.

"About time asshole. Now we’re going to take a late afternoon nap and even if we wake up at midnight and can’t sleep until four a.m then I really don’t give a shit because we are taking this goddamn nap now since you didn’t sleep with us last night."

Michael curled up closer to him and pulled the sheet over him, then another thin blanket was pulled over the top to create three layers of blankets, the warmth created by his boys and the blankets fighting off the chill. It was definitely the best sleep Gavin had ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First RT Fanfic yay look at me  
> Feel free to prompt me over on my tumblr youre-my-bois  
> Thank you for reading! (:


End file.
